Marriage Prophecy
by firecracker-girl
Summary: A prophecy is about to come true. Chase will rule the earth. A long time ago, he fell in love with a woman, but she wouldn't marry him unless he gave up being evil, and he couldn't give up being evil, for he had sold his soul. He decided. Summary inside
1. Just the Beginning

**Hey everyone. I'm re-writing this story (don't worry there probably won't be too much change..) and I hope you guys like it. It's been almost a year since I've been on but I want to catch up! Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Enjoy!**

_**Summary**_

_In a book of prophecy's, one is about to come true. In a few weeks, Chase Young will rule the earth. For a long time ago, he fell in love with a woman. Their love was strong, no one or thing could come in-between them, except for one thing. This woman wouldn't marry him unless he gave up being evil. Chase was very frustrated with her. He had sold his soul, he could not do such a thing, nor did he want to._

_But Chase was deeply in love with this woman. And after a while.. he gave in (_more of his decision will be revealed in later chapters_). So Chase made a decision. He decided to give up evil...but you cannot simply give up being evil after selling your soul. He found a rule book.. if the woman can complete three dangerous tests, Chase is free from being evil. Chase was very upset with this. The woman was not a warrior, she had no experience in martial-art skills. But she was determined to do this. On the last test though.. the woman did not survive. Chase vowed he'd never love anyone again, and that he WOULD rule the earth._

_So now, the time has come for Chase Young to rule. He will gain power beyond belief from his Lao Man Long Soup, the power of all the dragons that had been killed to make the soup are now Chase's. But there is one way to stop it. A willing young lady must go through those same three tests, and if she survives, she shall marry Chase Young. He will not have those powers, He must give up being evil, and he will not rule._

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

Chapter One

Just the Beginning

**Kim's POV**

I swung stealthily off of a mossy tree branch and landed with a 'thud' on the soggy ground. And again I was darting in and out of trees as fast as my little legs could carry me.

I stumbled over a short jagged rock I had paid no attention to and almost face planted into the muddy muck underneath me. Luckily I was able to land on my hands and knees, having mud sputter up into my wind-beaten face. "Yuck!" I quickly rubbed it off before continuing running.

I was concentrating on keeping my footing when I looked up. Crap. I quickly skidded to a stop, sending mud splatter up the tree. I looked up the gigantic tree before me. I silently cursed under my breath as I positioned myself to launch up onto a branch, the only reachable one actually. I stealthily sprung into the air and managed to wrap my fingers half-way around the thick branch before swinging myself up onto it. I panted slightly while taking in my surroundings.

The tree I was standing on had to be at least 100 years old. There were thousands of branches above my head, all having a mossy covering on them. Many branches had been split after years of stress and moss build up. In a strange way, it was kind of peaceful.

I looked ahead of me down the long branch I was perched upon, and suddenly remembered what I was doing when I saw a glint of something silver at the end of it. _Quit enjoying the scenery and get going _I thought to myself.

The branch was just thick enough for me to walk across without any sort of difficulty.. except for maybe tripping on another small branch growing out of this one. I quickly made my way towards the shiny object, never taking my eyes off of the branch, making sure I didn't trip. When I looked up to see how close I was getting, I didn't expect to see those all too familiar blood red eyes before me. I let out a yelp of surprise before sloppily jumping over him. I managed to grab the branch and fit my whole hand around it, for it was starting to thin out. I swung up onto the branch once again, and quickly locating the source of the shiny object I had spotted earlier. It was only about eight feet away, resting at the end of another branch above me.

"Ha ha! You lose again Spicer!"

I wasn't sure if I would be able to jump high enough to get it, what with my four and a half foot self. So I leaped up in the air, bounced off of Spicers head, and reached up to grab the object we were both after.

I wrapped my fingers around it, silently cheering inside of myself. Suddenly, as I started falling from the tree, everything began to shake. The trees shrunk, and the scene of the serene forest turned back to normal.

I was standing on the wet ground with three objects in my hand. The Eye of Dashi, the Lunar Locket, and the new Sheng Gong Wu I had been after, the Rattle Wand.

Jack flew off, muttering something about me cheating, which we all learned to ignore him anyway.

"Hey guys, what does this do anyway?" I asked as they made their way over to me.

Dojo pulled the scroll out from under Clays hat and opened it. I smiled sheepishly as the boys all gave me the 'You forgot it again!' look.

"What? It's not my fault!" I pointed to my outfit, which was a black top with long, flared sleeves with purple and black laced down the arms. I had on a purple short skirt to match with long black leggings and purple and black sneakers. "Does this look like I could throw it together in five minutes? No, I don't think so." I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Ai girl, why do you care so much about your dumb outfits? No one else cares about 'em!" Raimundo smirked over at me.

I glared at him. "They so do care!"

"Yeah maybe Spicer! What? You tryin' to impress him now?" He smiled evilly.

My face flushed red. "NO!" Ugh! How could he think that! Ew!

"Okay! That's enough!" Dojo yelled over at us.

"Sorry Dojo.." I mumbled.

"She started it.." Raimundo murmured.

I playfully punched him in the arm before huddling around the scroll with Clay and Omi. He smiled and acted like it didn't hurt, but I could see him rubbing his arm from the corner of my eye. I smiled to myself and focused on the scroll.

"Hmm.. let's see here. The sheng gong wu Kimiko just won is the Rattle Wand. Whoever is hit by it's beam, will be turned into...A baby? Wow, creative Dashi." Two little stick figures were battling it out on the scroll, when one of them pulled out a small rattle and activated it. The beam hit the other stick figure and he slowly shrank to the ground, a now very smaller stick figure. Dojo rolled the scroll up and handed it to me before super-sizing.

We all hoped on board, and flew off into the sky.

**Chase's Lair**

**No POV**

"So, has the time come?" A tall, red haired woman asked with an amused voice, coming out of the shadows to stand in front of a large crystal-ball like eye.

"Yes, indeed it has, Wuya." A very muscular and strong looking man, turned to look at the old hag. "I'm sure their master will inform them off this very soon. And I'm sure his young student," Chase looked into the crystal ball and a young girl, with raven black hair blowing wildly behind her, appeared. "Kimiko, will most certainly not be up for the prophecy" He smirked before stalking off into the shadows.

**See? Not much of a difference. Thanks for reading!:)**


	2. Dream

**Hey, This chapter had a major change so make sure you read it!**

Chapter Two

Dream

**Kim's POV**

When we finally made it to the temple, since I won the showdown, I had to put all the wu back into the vault. I chimed the bells in the correct order so that the vault would open. I smiled to myself as I looked around the old place. So many memories here..

_I slipped quietly through the vault doors, careful not to open them too much, so that they wouldn't squeak. I quickly examined the room to make sure there was no sign of anyone. I sighed in relief as I was able to let my guard down. But then I heard something.._

_"Ai Omi, you're stepping on my foot!"_

_I knew that voice all too well and looked up, to see Clay, Rai, and Omi all perched upon one of the ledges up high in the vault building. I shrieked and made a mad dash for the door, but it was too late. They all piled on top of me, sending me to the ground and knocking the breath out of me. I slowly rolled over and we all just looked at each other for a moment.._

_"Ha! We found you Kimiko! You are now in!" Omi cracked a smile as we all burst out laughing._

_"I think you mean _it_ Omi!" Rai managed to say between spurts of laughter._

_"That too!"_

I giggled as I remembered all of those carefree days. I wish we could go back to them. Lately it seemed as though Master Fung was preparing us for some great battle. We trained all day, and hardly got any sleep at night. It had been that way for the past two weeks or so, and quite frankly I was tired of it.

I slowly descended the vault stairs, placing all three Shen Gong Wu into their proper slots in the Wu Vault. I found myself smiling again as I remembered when I had broken the Mosaic Scale. It wasn't funny at the time.. no not at all. But looking back at it now, I was glad I had all of those old memories.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was reminiscing so much. I just had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right. I couldn't place my finger on it, but the air just seemed stiller, and the aura of everything felt more.. eerie.

I shrugged it off and headed back up the stairs, the vault automatically closing as I reached the top step. and closed it up. I walked out the door and looked up at the sky. _Even the sky looks weird_ I thought to myself. The clouds were very wispy, as if someone had taken a pint brush and disturbed all of their puffy-ness by spreading it out in smears across the pink-orange sky. I quickly shrugged it off. Just my imagination. Nothing was wrong, it was just another normal, typical day. I smiled and headed off the my cubicle.

**Chase's Lair**

**No POV**

Chase quickly got up from his throne, no longer able to sit anymore. He smiled evilly to himself as he looked at his long dinner table, where his Lao Mang Long Soup sat. As he descended down the stairs, the atmosphere in the entire room changed. It was absolutely ecstatic, matching his mood exactly. He gently lifted the dark green bowl to his lips and took a sip of it. He could feel the power of the soup flowing through his veins. He closed his eyes and focused on the energy he was getting from it. "Soon.. your powers will be mine, little dragon." He smirked into the bowl to see his own reflection. His topaz eyes were turned a darker shade, and were drawn into slits. The glow of his skin was very noticeable, and the fangs began to show once again. He laughed a cold hard, evil laugh. He loved what he saw in the reflection.

Then suddenly, another reflection came into view behind him. It was very faint, it looked as though the person was very far away.. and the figure looked rather ghostly. He squinted, trying to find more detail to this figure. He instantly noticed blazing red hair.

_Jack._ He though to himself. But as he took a closer look, he could see the figure was very feminine. _Wuya..? _The blazing red was resting on her shoulders, straight as a ruler. Her dark green eyes looked at him, as if seeing into his soul. If he had one, that is.

He suddenly gasped and dropped the bowl. It shattered against the floor, sending shards of glass everywhere.

_"Don't forget the prophecy.." _He heard a ghostly voice whisper. He gasped and turned sharply on his heels.

Gone.

The lady in the reflection was gone, as was her ghostly voice. All that was left was the light tinkling of the glass still landing on the floor, and the swooshing of the soup exploding in every direction after the impact. He shook his head. _No.. it couldn't have been._

Suddenly, anger swelled inside of him as he stormed off down a corridor. A passing feline quickly bowed before him. "Clean up the mess in there." Chase spat as he continued his rampage down the hall. The cat quickly obeyed and ran off.

He found one of his many peaceful gardens and sat down on a stone bench. He let his head fall into his hands and sat there for what seemed like hours.

It couldn't have been her. She was long gone, and he had never seen her since the day of her death. He didn't _want_ to see her. It brought back all of those old memories, and emotion with it. And Chase could not afford to let his emotions show. She was the only one who could bring them out of him. She was the only one he could ever open up to, to be himself. The choice between her and giving up evil had been hard. He loved being evil, it was the only thing he knew for more than five-hundred years. Then she showed up and expected him to just give it up like that. She didn't understand how difficult that would be.

As he spent more and more time with her though, he found himself falling in love with her. Although he had only spent two years with her, the two year love for her slowly surpassed his five-hundred years of evil. Who knew the power of love could overpower the love of evil so quickly. Soon he found himself under the spell, and once he was there, he couldn't break free. He wanted to give up evil.. but it was impossible.

Chase quickly snapped his head up as he heard Wuya approaching. As he returned back to reality and prepared himself for the annoying old hag, he suddenly remembered what the ghostly figure he refused to believe was her had said.

_"Don't forget the prophecy."_

His mind was then clouded with thoughts as to what she meant by that.

**Xiaolin Temple**

Raimundo was walking down the hall past all of their cubicles, heading for the training grounds where Master Fund wanted them, when he stopped at the last cubicle. The curtain was only half closed, so he could peak inside of the tiny room to see a small figure sleeping peacefully on a mat in the center of the room. Her dark black hair spread wildly across the pillow and floor, framing her perfectly pale face.

He smiled and stepped inside, kneeling down next to her.

"Kim, Kimiko. Wake up." He laid one of his hands on her arm and gently shook her. "Kimi, come on." He shook her a bit harder, wondering why she wouldn't wake. She was the lightest sleeper of them all, waking up to even the smallest screech of a chair being dragged slightly across the floor all the way from the kitchen. He smiled as he remembered her always walking in and catching him getting a mid-night snack. She wold act mad at first, but eventually she would join him and they would stay up and chat for hours. It soon became a regular routine, one of which he looked forward to every night. But lately they didn't have the opportunity, for they needed every ounce of sleep they could get. Master Fung had them working rigorously throughout the day, leaving them exhausted at night.

He tried again. "Kimiko, we have to go!"

**Kim's POV**

_Keiko and I were parading around my bright pink room, dressed in over-sized white gowns. We were barely seven years old, but having the times of our lives. Big, chunky jewelry dangled from our wrists and our necks. We were pretending to have a wedding. I slowly walked down the middle of my room until I made it to Keiko. I faced my soon to be husband, Mr. Teddy-bear, and Keiko began reciting the traditional, 'Do you take so and so to be your husband?' and what not._

_Suddenly everything began to shake, Keiko and I screamed but they were drowned out by the roar of gushing wind coming from the new cracks in the floor. Soon I found myself standing at the end of an isle in a church. I looked over into a mirror on my left, and found that I was now back to my own age, wearing a short, black dress that flared out after reaching my waist. A black veil was covering my face, and flowers had appeared in my hand. I turned my attention back to the aisle, I found myself being pulled to walk down it. I tried to fight it but my mind wouldn't cooperate with my body. I started walking down the isle, my legs trembling._

_I had the same feeling I had earlier today in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right here. I took in my surroundings and gasped in horror as I looked at who was sitting in the pews. Everyone.. Dojo, Keiko, Master Fung, Omi, and Clay. But they weren't sitting.. they were _chained _to the pews. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I took a longer look at all of them and then realized something._

_Raimundo. He wasn't there. With a puzzled look on my face, I turned my attention back to the altar to find myself a few feet away from it. A tall, muscular man stood there in an all black suit, his face hidden in the shadows. I stopped directly in front of him. My heart began to pound as I tried to think of who this man could be._

_Then it hit me. Raimundo wasn't in the pews. It had to be him. But why would he chain everyone there? It didn't make sense._

_Then I found myself slowly raising my hands to my veil, my body still not listening to my mind, when the shadowed man stirred. I dropped my hands to my side and then slowly, the man lifted his hands to gently lift the veil from my face. But his hands didn't make it there before I let out a blood-curdling scream._

_Clawed, reptilian hands reached for my face, and I found myself stumbling backwards. I tripped over a rug and began to fall to the ground. As I braced myself for impact, it never came. I just kept falling, and falling. I screamed louder and louder as I kept falling deeper and deeper._

I shot straight up, screaming again in a very high-pitched voice, some of which was from hysteria. I started shaking all over, and broke out in a cold sweat.

"KIMIKO!" Tan arms circled around my waist and hoisted me up into their lap. "Kim Kim, are you okay? It's okay, I'm here. Calm down."

I couldn't control the violent sobs escaping my lips. My body twitched all over. I didn't know why I was so frightened, but I couldn't find the strength to stop crying or shaking. I just buried my face into my protectors chest and sobbed more loudly, desperately clinging to them for support.

After a minute or two I finally gained composure over myself. I don't know what got into me. I just couldn't control it. My mind swam with tons of thoughts and questions, but no answers. I shook my head to try and get those thoughts out of my head, when I felt someones hand gently stroking my hair. I looked up a bit surprised, forgetting I was in someones arms, and smiled a bit when I realized it was Raimundo.

"Ai girl, you scared me half to death!" I smiled but didn't comment back, I was too shaken to get into a play argument. He sensed that and tightened his arms around me. He didn't ask questions, just held me there for what seemed like forever.

I squirmed a little, feeling the atmosphere between us was getting a bit awkward. I saw the tiniest glow of pink tint his cheeks before he let go of me. He slowly slid me off his lap and stood up a bit clumsily.

"So um.." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Master Fung wants us to head to the training grounds. Probably for um.. you know training. We better get going." He smiled and held his hand out to me. I smiled slightly in return and gladly took his hand. He lifted me up with little effort and we slowly started making our way down the hall. I could feel his eyes glancing at me every five seconds, as if waiting for me to break down or scream again.

I stopped suddenly and put my hands on my hips. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What what?" he asked, imitating what I had just done. I smacked his arm.

"You know what what, why do you keep looking at me?" My mind flashed back to my previous dream, and I felt a tremor run down my spine.

Raimundo put his hand on my shoulder. "_That's _what. You wake up screaming and half hysterical, cry for two minutes, then act as though nothing happened. Are you okay? Why were you screaming?"

I huffed and furrowed my eyebrows. "I don't want to talk about it." I don't know why I did that. Inside I was dying to tell someone, hoping they might get the meaning of the dream. But instead I crossed my arms and walked out the door to the training grounds, leaving Raimundo there wondering what was wrong with me.

**Big change in this chapter. Sorry guys! I hope you like it. Chapter 3 on it's way and soon chapter 4!:D**


	3. The Lock

**Big changes here too!:) please read!**

Chapter Three

**Kim's POV**

"Young monks.." Master Fung sighed as he looked at every one of us. We all stared at him, confused at his strange dismayed expression. We could always tell when something was wrong with him. And when something was wrong with him, something bad was about to happen. Raimundo took it very lightly though.

"What? Ten thousand years of darkness.. bla bla bla. Yeah I think we get it by now Master Fung. Who do we gotta beat this time? We can handle it." Raimundo said while slamming his fist into his other palm, smiling confidently. I, on the other hand, was a little concerned. I'd never seen Master Fung so worried. But what worried me more was as he looked at us, his worried expression seemed to worsen as his gaze fell upon me.

"I'm afraid it is not ten thousand years of darkness, but far worse. An eternity of darkness." Master Fung stated, his eyes still focused on me. I squirmed uncomfortably. Why did he keep looking at me? Did he know about my dream? Did it have something to do with what he was about to tell us?

"What do you mean?" I asked, my thoughts still swirling around in my head.

"And this time.. there is no 'we', as much as I wish it could be. It is but one monk who can stop this." Master Fung said, he looked over us again, his eyes still lingering on my face. I shuddered. I did _not _want it to be me. But leave it to Omi to disrupt the seriousness.

Omi puffed out his chest, his head swelling with pride. "It looks as though I will have to save the world once again. Do not worry my friends, I shall save your arms-"

"Butts." Clay put it.

"That too, I shall save your butts once again!" He exclaimed, thrusting his small yellow fist into the air.

"And what makes you so sure _you_ are the special monk who gets to take on this challenge, cheese ball?" Raimundo glared down at Omi's confident little self.

"Because I am the chosen one!" Omi pointed to his large forehead. "I am the one with the dots, do you not remember? Or shall I remind you of what happened about a year ago...?" Omi said as his mind started drifting off to that day again.

"Yeah? Well _I'm_ the leader, maybe this is some special.. leader mission! Yeah! I'm going to save the world from eternity on my special leader mission! And when I do, I'm gonna rub your big fat-"

"Hey now!" Clay interrupted again.

"Head in it." Rai smirked over at Clay before shifting his gaze back to the still too confident Omi.

Clay and I both rolled our eyes as the two continued arguing. As far as I was concerned, I really did hope it's one of them. I didn't want the responsibility of the world on my shoulders. I've never dealt with something like that, on my own at least, and I didn't want that to start now. Today was already weird enough, I didn't need more weirdness.

Master Fung cleared his throat, which made Omi and Raimundo look up, then bow. "Sorry Master Fung." They said in unison.

"As I was saying, this only includes one Monk. One.. female.. monk." His eyes fell upon me, as did everyone else's.

I stumbled backwards, shocked. "M-me!"

"Her!" Omi screamed. He pulled out his 'Ancient Guide to Females' book. "But it says nowhere in here that females are to save the world in here! The men are the head of the house! That means men are to save the world! Kimiko is not capable of doing such a thing."

My shock suddenly turned to anger as I turned to Omi. "Ex_cuse_ me!" I glared over at Omi, who was still much too full of himself. "I think I'm pretty capable of saving world all by myself, thank you very much." I stated matter-o-factly and crossed my arms. Actually deep inside of me right now, I was completely freaking out. Me. Kimiko Tohomiko, a four and a half foot Japanese girl, saving the world. I almost laughed at the thought. But it also made me want to hurl.

I thought of all the training we had been doing the past two weeks, and realized most of the time that Master Fung was most focused on me. No one thought anything of it, and neither did I, until now. Now I know why he had been working us so hard lately. Well, me actually.

"Silence." Master Fung ordered.

Omi and I looked up from our bickering, and bowed in obedience. "Sorry Master Fung."

"Kimiko." Master Fung looked at me, dead serious. "What I am about to tell you may shock you, but you must know, it is to save the world."

I could feel my body beginning to tremble. But as I looked up I saw everyone looking at me expectantly. I couldn't show them I was scared out of my mind. So I stood confidently, and managed to pull off a weak smirk, which I knew didn't convince anyone. "Yes Master Fung, I'm willing to do anything."

"Well.. let's start at the beginning. Long ago, about one thousand years ago actually, Chase Young fell in love."

We all stood there with our mouths agape. Chase? How could Chas, an _immortal_ being, fall in love? Was that even possible? The Chase I knew had absolutely no interest in girls, only world domination.

"Yes, but the woman he loved wouldn't marry him unless he gave up being evil. But Chase loved be evil, and he had already given up his soul. After sometimes though, he learned to love the woman more than evil. He did some research in his study. He found that if this woman could past three dangerous tests, Chase could be free of his bind on evil. Then she would marry him. Chase was not happy about this though, and refused to let her do the challenges. But the woman insisted. They had no idea how tough the challenges were. She barely made it through the first two, but on the third one, she did not survive."

I was listening intently. It was one of the most intense love stories ever! She couldn't believe it though, that Chase had learned to love this woman more than evil. I thought Chase had created evil himself, he was so good at it.

Master Fung continued. "Chase was so angry for allowing her to do that. He vowed never to love again, and to conquer the world. And now his plan may be coming true. In a few days, Chase Young will become incredibly strong."

"Why?" We all asked, confused. Poor Chase. He lost the love of his life. No wonder he seemed so evil now, he didn't despise the world.. he despised himself. I couldn't help but feel a strange pang of pity for him.

"All of the dragons lives that had been lost to make the Lao Mang Long Soup Chase drinks powers' shall become his. No one will be able to stop him with elements or strength. He will become virtually invincible. There is but one way." Master Fung turned to me. "That is where you come in Kimiko."

My eyes widened. What? Me? What could I do? I couldn't take on a fifteen-hundred year old dragon thing that was invincible. "Me? How can I stop Chase when he's invincible?"

"You can't stop him_ while_ he is invincible. But you can stop him_ before_ he is invincible. The prophecy Chase had read many years ago." He stated simply.

I cocked my head to the side. "Huh?" Prophecy? Did he mean the one about the three trials?

"A willing lady must take on those three challenges in order for Chase Young to give up being evil." Master Fung continued.

"So.. I'll have to go through three deadly tests?" I asked with a shaky voice, starting to let my fear show. If the woman was fueled by love to complete the tests, but couldn't, then how could I complete the tests when I was fueled by.. fear? _This can't be happening._

"Ah, but you do not remember the whole rule Kimiko. Once the woman completes the tests, Chase does not give up being evil until..."

I gasped, covering my mouth with shaking hands. _This really cannot be happening. _I stumbled backwards and tripped over a rock, crashing to the ground.

It was clear now. The dream. I knew what it meant. Those reptilian hands, the wedding, everyone chained up. It all made sense.

I had to complete three deadly tests. Then once that was done, my prize was.. was..

The root of all evil.

_Marry _the Prince of Darkness.

I had to marry Chase Young.

And with that thought lingering in me head, I slowly slid into the clutches of unconsciousness.

**Chase's Lair**

**No POV**

Chase sat on his throne, watching the scene play over again in the crystal eye.

He watched as Master Fung told Kimiko what she had to do, and he slowly realized what prophecy the ghost had been talking about.

The one that had taken the ghosts' life. Yes, he finally accepted it as _her_. He knew the hair and eyes all too well for it to be anyone else, even after a thousand years.

Kimiko was going to have to go through the three trials just as _she_ had years ago, and if she succeeded, he would marry her.

_Marry_ Kimiko.

Chase put his head in his hands while his thoughts jumbled together. Questions starting popping up here and there.

_Would _she _ever forgive me? Could I actually go through with the prophecy? Would it really be that bad?_

Chase stopped cold as he realized what he had just thought. He roughly got up from his throne, throwing it backwards until it collided into the wall, and stormed out of the room for the second time today.

He would never love anyone else. He would not fall under the spell of love again. He would _not _make that mistake again. _Love makes you too vulnerable_, he thought. It's a worthless emotion, as every emotion is.

He found himself in the middle of his large library, looking up at the many shelves of books he had collected over the years. His eyes scanned the book shelves for one in particular. He quickly found it and pulled it out, dusting it off. He turned to the exact page where he could see the title of a new passage.

_**Marriage Prophecy**_

Chase threw the book into the wall and cursed under his breath. He knew Kimiko was strong, he knew she could probably make it through the tests. Chase didn't want to give up being evil. At _all._

**Xiaolin Temple**

**Kim's POV**

Inside my head, it felt as though only foggy clouds were swirling around in there. Normally when I pass out, I can still think. But my mind was way too clouded right now. I was just swirling around with the dark clouds inside my own head.

But in a way, it was good. It gave me a nice, peaceful sensation, where I didn't have to think about anything happening on the outside world. It was my safe zone. Normally it was for me to think, but I never thought about just getting lost, not in my own thoughts, but just in my own head. Not thinking about anything. Just completely relaxing.

Well, that was until I let a thought seep through my foggy cloud pillows. It came spiraling down at me, until it finally collided.

I sat bolt right up in an unfamiliar bed. I could feel a cold sweat coming up just beneath the surface of the skin on my forehead and my neck. Then suddenly, the weight of the thought that had just collided with me had sunk in, and I held my head in my hands.

Chase.

I remembered the last thing that had happened before I blacked out. The prophecy, the marriage, the test, everything.

I plopped back down on pillow of the unfamiliar bed I was in and stared up at the ceiling.

Was I really going to go through with this? Was I really going to risk my life, to _marry _Chase Young? Ha! Of course not.

I was going to risk my life, to save the earth. Not for Chase.

I blinked, and thought back to the good part of my dream, when Keiko and I were only seven years old. It was odd that my dream actually was something I used to do. Keiko and I always used to play wedding. We loved planning our wedding days. We would always imagine the perfect wedding, with the perfect guy, the perfect everything.

Then my mind jumped back to the worse part of my dream. Only now I imagined things that didn't happen in it.

I was walking down the aisle, with no one by my side. Dark funeral music was playing in the background. I looked to both sides of me, and could see my friends chained to the pews. Master Fung, Dojo, Omi, Clay, even Keiko. But this time I imagined Raimundo there, not knowing why he wasn't in my dream. It hurt the most when I imagined his face. The boy I had been crushing on for so long. His face had a tortured look in it, and his eyes were pleading. I looked away and focused my eyes straight forward to my destination, hoping my black veil would hide the tears glistening in my eyes, and they were not tears of happiness. When I finally made it to the end, the music stopped. Then slowly my veil was lifted out of my face and I looked up. What I saw made me scream. It was a dragon. A fifteen-hundred year old, scaly, sinister dragon staring down at me with those horrid golden eyes.

Everything I was imagining inside my head was so real, I forgot it really wasn't. The scream I imagined was real, and I found myself sitting up again and hugging my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth.

"I can't do this.." I said to myself, choking back tears. "I cannot do this!" I blinked and hot tears rolled down my cheeks. "Why me.." I whispered over and over. I watched as those fresh tears dropped off of my chin, and landed on the white sheets covering the small bed. The tears slowly soaked into the fabric, and they were lost forever. I stared down at them, wishing I could just disappear forever.

Suddenly Raimundo came rushing in. "Kimiko are you alright! I heard a scream and I..." His eyes melted from worried and frantic, to worried and sympathetic as he saw me sitting there with my knees brought up to my chest, and my eyes trying to hold back more tears from falling. "Kimi what's wrong?" He sank down next to me onto the bed and draped an arm around my shoulder.

I sniffled a little bit before wiping my nose and resting my head on his shoulder. "I can't do this Rai.. my wedding is supposed to be perfect.. It's supposed to be with someone I love.. I can't marry a fifteen-hundred year old dragon.. it's.. it's.."

"Disgusting? Appalling? Nasty? Revolting?"

"Icky." Is the only word I could find. He chuckled softly at this and began stroking on of my arms with his other hand.

"You're in such a mess.. yet you always find a way to still be so.. childish." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Look who's talking." I smirked as he nudged me slightly and continued stroking.

We sat there in silence, just enjoying this peaceful moment. I should have been freaking out. The man I had been crushing on for so long was right here, holding me in his arms. But for some reason.. I couldn't help but not feel that spark. It was just nice to be comforted at a time like this, I guess.

**Chase's Lair**

**Chase's POV**

I sat on my thrown yet again, scowling at the image inside my sphere, not knowing why I kept spying on her. The image made me sick.

In the sphere, was Raimundo and Kimiko. Raimundo was holding Kimiko in his arms and gently stroking her arm and whispering to her words of comfort. She gladly accepted them, and would sometimes smile ever so slightly.

I hurled the sphere across the room and watched it shatter into a million pieces against a wall, before all the tiny shards began falling like a waterfall down to the cold stone ground below.

I couldn't explain what made me so angry about that, but I just couldn't help it. I was mad that I even spied on her in the first place. Why? Again I don't know. I can try and find her weaknesses, make sure she isn't able to complete the tests.

I stood up and descended quickly down the stairs and through a wooden door leading down a familiar hallway. I listened to the echo of my feet tapping lightly against the stone floor. It was somewhat soothing, and soon I found myself getting lost in the rhythm of my footsteps, that was until I heard a door creak open behind me.

"What do you want Wuya? I am quite busy right now." I said in annoyance as I continued my stride down the long hallway.

She hurried to catch up with me and fell into stride with me before speaking. "It's about Kimiko." She spoke in a sly whisper.

I suddenly stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I asked.

"Well.." She fiddled with a piece of her jewelry nervously before looking up at me. "You don't think she's really going to go along with this.. do you?"

I was surprised by her question, but I didn't let it show. I merely stood there with my hands behind my back, giving her a serious look. "I am sure she most definitely does not want to..." My mind drifted back to the image of her and Raimundo I had seen a few minutes ago. "And of course no one can force her to, but I am sure her position as a Xiaolin warrior will not let her do otherwise, for the good of the world."

"Then how shall we get rid of her?" She smiled evilly.

I didn't think about that. As much I should be wanting to get rid of her, I couldn't bring myself to think that. I could hurt her enough to where she couldn't do the tests, but get rid of her? It never crossed my mind.

"You know she is the only one capable of even surviving this test. She is the only thing standing our way of world domination." The hag spat.

"_Our?_ It is _my_ world domination, and we are not getting rid of her. We may injure her until she is unable to fight, but we aren't going to destroy her. Besides, once I rule, her powers may be useful for destroying large towns, once she knows how to use Heylin power to fuel her fire, instead of Xiaolin." I stated, starting to get bored and walking away.

"You cannot be serious!" She shrieked, following right behind me. "You are willing to let this little brat pass the test and marry you! She doesn't deserve to marry someone like you!" I already knew where this was going. Of course she was jealous. "You've already made the mistake of trying to marry someone you 'love' Chase. Don't make it again."

My eyes tightened and my fists clenched. The inner being of the dragon inside of me began tearing through. The armor on my arms began splitting open as my muscles grew larger. I reached one deadly clawed hand out and grabbed Wuya by the neck and pulled her in front of me. I dug my nails deep into her throat until blood began too ooze out of the punctures I had left. She gasped and choked and clawed desperately at my arms.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about _her _again."

I released my grip on her neck and threw her down to the ground, as if she were nothing more than a mere piece of trash. I calmed my self down before I could transform into the beast that lived inside of me, and glided swiftly down the hallway. I stopped in front of my door and stood there for a minute.

_Flashback_

_She wrapped her slender arms around my neck and kissed me once before we had to say goodnight._

_"I love you Chase." She smiled that sweet smile that I loved so much. I wrapped my arms firmly around her waist and kissed her back._

_"I love you too." I smiled that smile that only she could make me smile. No one else had ever made me this happy before. I slowly let her slip from my grasp to set her back down on the floor, but a thought ran through my head as I picked her up again and pushed through my door._

I slowly opened my large wooden door and peered inside to my room. My eyes traced over everything inside. A large chair in the corner. A round rug that took up half of the room in the center. And a large king sized bed pushed to the side of the room. My eyes stopped at that.

_"Chase," She whispered. "What are you doing?"_

_I didn't answer her and gently laid her down onto my bed. I crawled in next to her and began kissing up her body._

_"Chase..." She gently pushed me back and began sitting up. But I lightly pushed her back down and wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered into her ear._

_"Please..." I let the arm around her waist start slowly slipping up the back of her shirt before her delicate hand caught mine, preventing it from venturing farther._

_"You know I won't until we are married." She firmly stated and got up out of bed. "If you love me so much, then why won't you just quit being evil and find a way to get your soul back or something." She glared at me._

_"Honey, it's not as simple as you think..." I tried to explain._

_"Oh it's simple alright. You love evil more than you love me. Just forget it." She walked out the door and slammed it shut. I continued laying there.. not sure of what to do._

I slowly walked over to my bed, and glided one of my hands over the smooth velvet comforter placed on top of my giant mattress. I slowly sat down onto the bed, and stared over at my door. I cannot explain what I am feeling right now.. I shouldn't be feeling anything at all. But I do know it is not love. It was not love I was feeling as I remembered that beautiful woman.

No, that love was locked up inside of me.

**No POV**

Little did he know, is that lock was beginning to rust.

**Sorry for more changes:( but I hope you like them!**


	4. Feelings?

**Alright guys! I finished re-writing chapters one two and three!:) You HAVE to make sure you read them though, because all though the plot is still the same there is more detail and what not in those chapters now. Tell me what you think of them!:) AND what you think of this chapter! Thanks for sticking with me guys! I very much so appreciate it!**

**And I do not own Xiaolin Showdown..**

Chapter four

Feelings?

**Kim's POV**

I guess if it's for the fate of the world, one small price to pay is much better than everyone dying. Although I really, _really_ did _not _want to go through with this, I knew I had to. It was my duty as a Xiaolin Warrior. Well the test part, that is. I guess the prophecy part is too though, I just wish it wasn't marriage. Anything but marriage.

_Marriage._

A shiver ran down my spine. I was only seventeen, how could I be married? And to.. Chase Young! I mean, I barely know the guy. Other than him being evil and having an odd interest in Omi's powers, I've never talked to him. I never though of him as anything but.. well evil.

_Evil._

I was going to have to marry evil. I shook my head, trying to jumble the thoughts that were spinning around wildly inside my head. No matter how hard I tried though my mind kept wondering back to that thought. I scowled at myself as I looked in my mirror.

Quit complaining, it's to save the world you spoiled brat.

I know.. but I don't even love him.

Love? What does it matter if you don't love him? You're a Xiaolin Dragon, you're duty is to save the world.

I know I know.. but I was a girl before I was ever a Xiaolin Dragon. I mean I still am a girl, but I still have emotions and feelings and all those weaknesses, and it just hurts that I have to marry him. Who knows what he could do to me? He could just.. kill me if he wanted to. Even before the tests. He could come over here right now and kill me!

Oh shut up. You're being way over dramatic. Get over it and go save the world.

My reflection glared back at me, and I looked back down at the thin white sheet covering me on my tiny mat. I sighed and laid back against it, resting my head on the edge of my pillow. I looked up at the ceiling, letting my mind wonder. In a way, I was in a peaceful place right now. Although the bad thoughts were still in the back of my head, ready to spring any moment, I let good thoughts fill my head. Like.. my friends. And family, and everyone. I smiled and found my eyelids beginning to droop. I realized I hadn't slept all night. Raimundo and I just stayed up talking for hours, and now I felt the exhaustion of that night finally hit me as I let myself fall into a deep sleep.

**Chase's Lair**

**Chase's POV**

Kick. Jump. Block. Flip. Kick.

I was out in the sparring arena, fighting off many of my servants, fallen warriors I had fought many years ago. After the last one had fallen to the ground, I stood straight up and looked around me. All fifty of them, knocked out on the floor. I sighed, rather bored and exited the room.

Two weeks, just two weeks, and I'll be invincible. I stopped in front of my door and pushed it open. I looked around the familiar room. Large dresser pressed up to the wall on the left side of the room, and a king-sized bed on the right side of the room. I walked over to the dresser and looked in the mirror. My eyes were.. glowing. They darted from side to side rather quickly, taking in my reflection. Every move I made was twitchy, not fluid like I had trained them to be over the past thousand years. I was too jumpy. I didn't know why I was acting this way. I didn't like it either, it showed emotion, and I hated showing emotion. It's a weakness, and I can't have weaknesses.

So why did I allow her?

_I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. I was torn. I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror. I say a man, who looked like he was burning. I quickly flew off the bed and rushed out of the room down the hallway. I tried to find her but I just couldn't. She was gone._

_I pounded my fist into a stone pillar, watching a few little stones crumple under the pressure of the blow and fall to the floor. I loved her. I couldn't deny it. I loved her so much. But the love for evil burned deep within me, something I could not ignore. The blaze burned larger than my love for her, I had to admit. I have only known her for a year. How could she expect me to give it up so easily? Did she know the difficulty of it? I growled and stalked back to my room._

I closed my eyes as I pushed the memories back out of my head, not wanting to think of them anymore. No way was I going to give up evil. Something had to be done. I knew Kimiko could pass those tests.. so I had to think of something quickly, who knew when Fung was going to make her start the tests.

I opened up my eyes again, knowing what I was going to do. I turned on my heels and headed out the door down the long corridor. I reached the main room where some of my warrior cats were assembled. They all straightened up and turned their full attention towards me as I entered the room.

"Come, we are going to pay a nice visit to the Xiaolin Temple." I smirked as their tails flicked up excitedly, knowing they were going to get some action.

**Xiaolin Temple**

**Rai's POV**

I walked quickly down the hall to the kitchen, noticing there was a spring in my step. I couldn't help my excitement, last night had been great. It was just like mine and Kim's old mid-night snack times, only I got to hold her for a while. I smiled to myself as I entered the kitchen, seeing Omi and Clay already seated around the table and devouring lunch. Normally I would have made a big deal out of it, but I didn't really care about anything. I slid into my regular spot, and reached for a sandwich. I took a bite, not really all that hungry, my mind being too busy with other thoughts.

"Are you alright Raimundo? Your spirits seem rather down." Omi said from across the table, before shoving a muffin into his mouth.

"It's _up _Omi, and yeah I'm fine. But I am worried a little about Kim. What are we gonna do about her guys?" I had been so ecstatic about last night that I had forgotten all about the prophecy thing. It was bad enough that Kim had to go through three deadly tests, and then when you add on the marrying Chase part, it's a million times worse. After mine and Kim's talk, I had stayed up the rest of the night thinking of ways around this, but I just couldn't come up with anything. Hopefully 'high and mighty' Omi could think of something.

"Wha? Doesn't the mighty leader have somethin' up his sleeve?" Clay asked with a smirk.

"Yes yes, Clay is correct. Since you think you are so much better than I am, which you are clearly not, then you should have no problem coming up with a plan _leader_." Omi said as ego began to swell up yet again. I glared at him, wishing I could shoot daggers out of my eyes. I opened my mouth and was about to retort when I heard something crash, and then a girl shrieking.

"Kimiko!" I stumbled out of my chair and raced down the hallway, with Clay and Omi right on my heels. We made it to her cubicle, but there was already a gaping hole where the wall should have been. We peered outside and Kimiko was lying limp against the brick wall, where a few cracked bricks were scattered around her. I was the first to leap through the hole and rush to her side.

"Kim, Kim are you okay? Wake up!" I shook her gently as I looked around, trying to find her attacker. Who would do this to her? And why just her? My thoughts couldn't focus on those questions for long, all I could think about was the frail girl sitting in front of me. I saw her eyes flutter open slightly, a look of confusion spreading across her face. "Kimi, what happened?" I looked down at the slits in her robes just below her chest, blood slightly staining where the rips were. _Claw marks_. Before my mind could put two and two together, another scream erupted from Kimiko.

"Rai, look out!" She sprang from the ground and dove straight in front of me before I even had time to react. I managed to turn around to see what was happening, when a lion at least twice her size pounced on top of her. It struggled to pin her down and managed to sink its claws into her right shoulder. A sob escaped her lips before she was able to kick it off of her, the claws of the lion tearing off some of her flesh. The lion crashed into a brick wall and was crushed beneath the falling bricks. I looked with horror at Kimiko's battered body before I scooped her into my arms and held her protectively against my chest.

I quickly noticed that this had turned into a battle scene. Clay and Omi were surrounded by a sea of jungle cats, barely managing to fend them off with their elemental powers. I glanced to my right and had to do a double-take. There, by the temple fountain where we did most of our training, was Master Fung and Chase Young locked in combat. Their moves were so fast I couldn't tell who was winning, but I could tell Master Fung was beginning to tire out. His moves were slightly sluggish compared to Chase's. I knew I had to do something before Chase seriously hurt Master Fung, but I couldn't leave Kimiko alone.

I looked down at the petite girl in my arms. She was unconscious, and the gash in her shoulder was beginning to bleed badly. I checked out the scratches on her stomach, they were narrow but I could tell if someone didn't tend to them soon, they would get infected. I glanced at my friends, who seemed to have everything under control, wiping out already at least half of the cats that had them surrounded earlier. I knew they would be alright. I slowly stood up, holding Kim bridal style in my arms. I looked to Master Fung again. His moves seemed to be wavering slightly, but I knew he could manage for a few minutes. As soon as I was done convincing myself the team would be alright, I dashed as quickly as I could to the medical wing of the temple.

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't feel anything, except for darkness pushing down on me. The harder it pushed, the more I struggled to keep it up off of me. I was scared. I felt that if I let the darkness overcome me, I might not wake up again. My thoughts swirled their way into the darkness, making it heavier for me to hold. I knew I was slowly losing the battle, but I wouldn't give in. I screamed at myself to wake up before I lost it, but no worlds could escape my lips. It was as if I was trapped inside my own mind.

Suddenly, pain rushed through my mind like a tidal wave, completely wiping out the darkness. I would have cheered had it not been pain that took the darkness away. Slowly I could feel my body coming back to me, but that just sent another wave of pain over me. The pain throbbed mostly from my right shoulder, and my stomach. My head also felt like someone had hammered nails into the back of it, but this was nothing compared to other injuries I'd had.

I knew I could overcome this. I was just weak from crying and exhaustion, from the news I had previously received. Slowly I came to, and I fluttered my eyes open.

I sure wasn't where I had passed out, and I wasn't in my room either. I slowly sat up and groaned, as the pain shot through me again. I looked down to find myself in the same robes I normally wear, but it was a new set of them. There was no tear in my stomach where the jungle cat had scratched me. I put my hand on my stomach and could feel bandages wrapped around it underneath the cloth._ That's weird.._ I thought, reaching my left arm up to touch my right shoulder, feeling bandages wrapped around it as well.

Someone had undressed me and bandaged me up. I live in a temple with all boys.. I shook the thought out of my head. They did it for my own protection. I was hurt and that was the only way to help me heal.

With that thought in my head, I shakily stood up. I noticed I was in the medical wing of the temple. Duh. I wobbled across the floor, and leaned against the wooden frame of the door, trying to collect myself. Once I though I had enough balance, I walked as quickly as I could out the door and across the temple grounds, slowly making my way back to the battle scene.

_Oh no!_ Realization struck me. I had passed out during the fight. All I remembered was Chase fighting Master Fung, Omi and Clay surrounded by jungle cats, and me diving in front of Raimundo. I quickened my pace. _I hope I'm not too late._

I was about to turn the corner around a building when someone flew in front of me, flying across the yard and colliding with another building. I gasped in horror. "Raimundo!" I sprinted towards him as fast as my legs would carry me, when I slammed into something hard. I fell back on the ground, with the impact sending more pain waves through my head. I looked up confused, not seeing anything in my way towards Raimundo. I choked out a surprised gasp as I looked at the tall figure looming over me. Chase.

I tried to scramble away, but he grabbed my arm and yanked me up onto my feet. He crouched down to where he was eye level with me. His eyes were a deep golden color with a strange, rapturous glint in them. His smirk was deep and sinister, with piercing fangs poking out the corners of his mouth. _This_ was the look of pure evil. No way was I going to marry _that._ A shudder rippled down my back as I tried to rip away from his iron grip. But he only held on to me tighter, squeezing my arm every time I made a feeble attempt of getting away.

His smirk grew wider as he read the expression on my face, which I could only imagine was fear. So I tried to act strong, and mustered up the best glare I could. He could see right through it though, looking as though he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Well hello there.. Kimiko." He whispered, sending a tremor through my whole body. His voice was just so.. evil. There was anger yet excitement in his voice. And maybe even.. seduction? No. That was just my imagination. The thought made me shiver before I could stomp it out of my brain. He brought his free hand up to my cheek and gently rested it there, his smirk softening a bit. It almost looked like he was just.. smiling? No no, just my imagination again. Suddenly anger flowed through my body as his hand made contact with my cheek. With my free hand, I smacked his hand away from my face and send a real glare at him.

"Don't _touch_ me." I spat through gritted teeth. His 'smile' quickly turned into an angry frown before swinging me around behind him and releasing his grip on my arm. I was sent flying into Raimundo, who had just started getting up and registering what was going on. The impact of my body sent him crashing into the building again. I lied limply in his lap, tremendous pain shot from my shoulder and stomach all throughout my body. I wanted to scream but I was too dazed to get my mind to tell my body what to do. I heard a groan from above me, and then two arms circled around my body, bringing me into a protective hug.

"Kimiko, are you alright?" Raimundo had scratches and bruises all done his arms and on his face. His lip was bleeding slightly and there was a well sized gash on his forehead. I gasped, he looked absolutely terrible. Before I had time to answer his question, Chase was looming over us. A growl rumbled deep inside Raimundo's chest as he quickly got up and pulled me behind his back in one swift motion. He crouched into a protective stance. "You lay one hand on her and I'll kill you." He hissed. I took a step back, almost scared.

_Why is Raimundo being so protective?_ I guess because we're best friends. I mean we do everything together and tell each other everything. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what I'd do. I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard Chase laugh. It wasn't one of those happy laughs either. His was dark and menacing, with an evil twisted smirk was plastered on his face. Raimundo grew angrier and stepped towards Chase. His hands were balled up into fists, the wind then beginning to pick up rapidly. I was blown forward slightly and had to plant my feet firmly on the ground to keep from being swept away.

"Why are you so protective of her?" Chase shouted over the roaring wind, as if he could read my mind. "Is she more to you than simply a teammate?" The wind accelerated faster, and I had to cling to the building to stay on my feet. A snarl escaped from Raimundo as he lashed out at Chase. Chase took this advantage to grab Raimundo by the neck and lift him off of the ground to where he was eye level with him. The wind quickly died down as fast as it had picked up, and Raimundo began kicking and punching wildly. Chase tightened his grip on Raimundo's throat. Raimundo began to sputter incoherent words as he quickly lost oxygen, all the life flooding from his eyes.

Chase's features darkened as the glove on his hand holding Raimundo's throat began to rip. Claws spiked out from the tips of his fingers and dug into Raimundo's throat. Rai's desperate attempts to get away became more and more frantic, his eyes darting from side to side. I watched in horror as Raimundo last burst of life slowly left him, and he dangled there in Chase's firm grasp.

Finally my numb limbs began to move forward, suddenly in a full out sprint towards them. I screamed a stream of curses aimed towards Chase as I flew into him. Chase quickly released his grip on Raimundo to trap me in his arms. I struggled to break free, not quite off of my adrenaline rush. I summoned my element, lighting my hands on fire, hoping to have somewhat of an affect on Chase. He merely looked down at me, clearly amused. I looked down at Raimundo's limp body, searching desperately for a spark of life. I kicked and screamed as hard as I could against Chase but he wouldn't budge. I didn't know why he was still holding me there, but I suddenly felt very claustrophobic, and wanted released immediately.

"Chase. Let go of me." I said through clenched teeth. I struggled more, hoping for a losening in his grip. But that only made him cling to me tighter, cutting off my circulation for air. "Chase!" I gasped, looking up at him. His face looked demonic and torn. I was quickly losing air, the black corners of my eyes began to creep up into my vision. "_Chase!_" I hissed and tried one more feeble struggle to break free. A felt a tremor run through his body before he finally released me, letting me fall on top of the already unconcious Raimundo. I tried to get up, but I knew I would be joining Rai soon, as the black edges in my vision came closer and closer together.

The last thing I saw was Chase looking down at me with the same look on his face as earlier, before mysteriously disappearing as my friends came running into view.


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter Five

**Kim's POV**

I flew through the air, narrowly dodging a giant boulder sent hurdling towards me. Once my feet were planted on the ground, I leapt into the air again. Fire burst from my finger tips as I shot my element out in tiny fire balls aimed at my opponent. He brought up a rock shield just in time to block my fire attack before sending his shield flying at me. I brought my hands out in front of me and burst through the rock by sending a massive swirl of fire through it. Rocks and fire rained down upon the battlefield, our eyes locked in combat. We readied our fighter stances, and prepared to charge before the gong rang.

_Whew._ Lunch time! Good thing too, my wounds were starting to throb slightly from the previous day, but I wasn't going to let it show. I walked gracefully over to Clay, my opponent, and gave him a high five.

"Nice tranin' lil' missy. Your getting' better every minute." Clay beamed down at me. I managed a small smile, but it didn't touch my eyes. The boys had been exceptionally nice to me lately. They kept my spirits up and tried not to say anything to upset me. I appreciated it but my spirits still weren't very ecstatic about the whole situation. I was tired of whining though, I was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it. Be a big girl.

We all sat down at our regular spots and began devouring the food before us. Master Fung was working us harder than before, which left us exhausted and famished. We sat in silence, engulfed so much in our hunger that we didn't notice Master Fung walk in. He cleared his throat and we dropped our chopsticks, straightening up from our slouches and looked up at him. To our surprise, he was smiling. We all glanced at each other with the same, slightly shocked expressions. We hadn't seen him crack even the tiniest smile in at least two weeks. What was up?

"Young monks," Did his voice sound a little off, or was that just me? "You have been working very rigorously, so you may have the rest of the week off. Enjoy." He turned and walked out. We all stared after him, dumbfounded. We slowly turned our gazes to each other, too confused to speak. Of course Omi was the first to break the silence.

"He must be joking! We only have two weeks, and he gives us a week off! He has clearly lost his conscious!"

"Mind, little dude, and cheese ball's right! Something's up." Raimundo's thoughtful face slowly turned into a mischievous grin. "That doesn't mean we can't figure it out later... After we've had little bit of relaxing time though." He beamed.

"What!" Omi looked like he was about to blow a gasket! "We need all the training we can get! Kimiko is nowhere near prepared for this! Look how weak she is!" He grabbed my rest from the table and let my arm dangle there for a second before letting it drop to the table again. "We must prepare her!"

By now I was used to his stupid little comments about my being a girl, so I just rolled my eyes. "Not that I'm agreeing with Omi that I'm weak or anything..." I shot a flicker of fire at his robes and he scrambled out of his chair onto the floor. "But he is right; we can't even waste a day. This is huge Raimundo."

"Ai guys, calm down. Just like an hour or two, then we can confront Master Fung about it. When's the last time we even had five minutes of free time? Clay, when's the last time you got to carve a little wooden figurine thing?" Clay grunted and looked down at the table. "Omi, when was the last time you got to play Goo Zombies?" Omi huffed and crossed his arms, still not happy about this. "And Kimiko, when was the last time you got to check your emails, or texts?" I grimaced, knowing Keiko and my dad would be worried after my weeks of non-replies. "Come on guys, just an hour, and then we'll meet at the training grounds to figure out what's up." He grinned again before standing up.

Clay and I looked at each other and shrugged. One hour didn't seem too bad. Omi mumbled something incoherent before stomping out the door. We all set out down different hallways to enjoy our one hour of free time. The thoughts I had been suppressing came creeping up into my mind, but I pushed them back. One hour won't kill me. I knew I could pass the tests; it's the things afterwards I didn't know if I could handle.

I settled down onto my mat in my tiny cubicle, dusting off my lap top while checking my cell phone messages. It was nice to catch up with all of Keiko's gossip and Dad's business schemes. It made me feel more relaxed than ever. I really needed this relaxation time. After I emailed and messaged them back, I stretched and looked around my room. My trunk with all my regular clothes in it hadn't been touched for weeks. I had had to wear my training robes every day, then, too exhausted to change at night, I slept in them too. I grimaced and looked down at myself. _When was the last time I'd taken a shower?_ I stopped counting after I passed two days and quickly gathered my toiletries before heading off for the bathroom.

The scorching fire felt nice, relaxed my muscles, washed away every thought and fear, and just surrounded me in a blanket of peace. I bandaged the claw marks around my stomach and wrapped my shoulder up as well. They didn't hurt as bad as they looked, and really only my shoulder wound hurt. I wrapped a towel around my body before drying my hair and applying some make up. I cracked the door open and glanced down the long hallways to make sure no one was there before darting for my room. I reached the curtain and yanked it back. I small yelp escaped my lips and my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Um," I quickly hid behind my curtain, too embarrassed to wonder why someone was in my room. "S-sorry Master Fung, I didn't know you were-" I abruptly stopped mid-sentence and smacked my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. Master Fung quickly changed into an all-too-familiar robot before my eyes. I should have known that's what was going on. How could Chase think we would be fooled by this? I quickly scrambled into a fighter stance, but had to keep one hand firmly gripping the top of my towel so it didn't fall. That was going to be a problem, but I kept my focus on the robot before me. It grinned evilly before a strange purple gas began to fill the small space of my room. I gasped and tried to make a mad dash for it, but it extended one of its long arms and grabbed a hold of my waist, and pulled me back into the cubicle.

I tried to scream but its other hand covered my mouth. I thrashed against it, but I could feel the noxious gasses power starting to take a toll on me. Soon my hard, fire filled punches and kicks turned to feeble smacks, and I felt my body droop in its arms before sliding into unconsciousness.

Again the thoughts sprang as soon as my mind became unclouded, and I succumbed to their power. I shut the fearful thoughts out though. They were stupid and childish. Of _course_ I was going to do this. Do it, and marry evil. Don't do it, and die? Not such a hard choice. It just wasn't fair! I scowled at myself and tried to let my mind wonder, but soon it began to fill with light, and I slowly opened my eyes.

Light came too fast and I blinked furiously to try and get rid of the black splotches obscuring my vision. I sat up and immediately regretted it. My body swayed sideways and my stomached lurched. I fell back against the pillow and squeezed my eyes shut. The noxious fumes still had me a little dizzy, and nauseous. I slowly sat up, making sure to grip the blanket for support, and took in my surroundings. I was in a white room, with black furniture. It was very plain, and small. I sat on a high up bed with black sheets and pillows, which sat in the middle of the room. A black night stand sat beside the bed with nothing on it. Right before me was a metal door that I could only assume was the exit. It had some sort of key panel by it. On the right wall there was a plain white door.

I swung my feet off the side of the bed, letting them dangle there for a minute to make sure I had my balance, when the metal door slid open. There stood a flaming red haired boy, standing at bout six foot, two inches, smirking down at me. I glared at him so he wouldn't notice my curious eyes appraising his appearance. His didn't wear his regular attire; he wore a plain black muscle shirt, which to my surprise did show a bit of muscle underneath. He also had on black sweat pants, and his hair was more of a mess than it usually was. He didn't have his eyeliner on and his goggles were nowhere to be seen. He saw through my glare and smirked wider before crossing his arms, his eyes now appraising me.

I gasped when I realized all I had had on before I was unconscious was a towel. I looked down at myself and saw I had on a loose, flowing black night gown on. Heat rushed back to my cheeks before I glared up at Spicer again.

"What the hell did you do with my clothes?" I growled through clenched teeth. He seemed amused by my embarrassment and chuckled lightly.

"You mean your_ towel?_ I have to say I was pleased when I was ordered to kidnap you again, but I sure didn't expect my robot to bring you back like t-"

"_Ordered?_ To _kidnap_ me? What's going on?"

He rolled his eyes. "As I was saying my robots took care of you, I'm not a pervert, Kimiko. They brought you here and you've been sleeping ever since."

I glared at him. "And my kidnapping?"

He looked unsure for a moment before answering. "I'm not really supposed to tell you… but I'm pretty sure you can figure it out." He walked over to me and gently pulled the collar of my gown to the right. I hissed and smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me." He rolled his eyes again and pointed to my shoulder. I looked down at it to see the bandages I had wrapped earlier today. I remembered how I had gotten them and shot a puzzled look up at Jack. "A lion…?"

He smacked his hand against his forehead. "Whose lion was it?" I pursed my lips for a second and gasped again.

"Chase! But why? And why you? Why didn't he do it? I'm surprised he even thought you could kidnap me…" He scowled and took a step towards the door.

"That's the part that I'm not supposed to tell you. But like I said after a while you'll start to figure it out." He strode towards the door.

I sat there for a minute, unmoving, thinking. The only thing I could think of, though, was that I was kidnapped, and my enemy was right before me. I positioned myself carefully before flinging my body at him. I latched on his back and let the fire run through my veins and out of my hands. He yelped with surprise, and then with pain before he grabbed my wrists and yanking me off his back so I was standing before him. He let one hand drop from my wrists to squeeze a pressure point on my arms and neck. I gasped and fell limp. I would have fallen to the floor if his hand was not still securely around my wrists. He smirked triumphantly and threw my limp body back onto the bed. He chuckled darkly. "Behave, and don't try to escape. You're not going anywhere." He entered a code on the key panel, and vanished behind the sliding metal door. I cursed under my breath as I tried to get myself into a comfortable position.

Clearly I wasn't going anywhere for a while, so I dropped the escape plans for a bit. I focused on why Chase would want me to be kidnapped. I though hard for a minute, trying to go over everything I had found out in the previous days. If I was kidnapped, I couldn't compete in the tests! Could I? I wasn't very sure on how you started those tests, so I went with no. So I figured out why I was kidnapped; now I needed to figure out why by Jack. Why didn't Chase just do it? It would be much easier if he knew I was under his roof, and not unreliable Jacks. But then again, Jack hadn't been giving us any trouble lately, and Chase surely had. Maybe he wanted them to think Chase had taken me. Yeah, that's it. And they wouldn't come looking for me here, so I wouldn't be found either. They would use all their energy trying to locate me there; they wouldn't be able to focus on their battling. This meant…

I gasped. Chase was going to destroy them. Or at least imprison them; make them their servants or something! So even if I escaped I would have no clue how to start the tests, and no one would be able to help me! Chase would rule… forever.

I felt dizzy from the thought of all of this. If I hadn't been lying down I would surely have fallen anyway. The clouds in my mind began to weigh down on my thoughts, making it very hard for me to think. I became exhausted from trying so hard and let my mind go blank. I laid there for hours, maybe minutes, I couldn't tell. My mind slowly drifted to unconsciousness. My last thought still ringing in my head.

_I had to escape._


	6. Let the Game Begin

**Thanks for all the advice guys! I'm pretty new at this so it really helps.**

Chapter Six

**Kim's POV**

It's been two days now and my wounds are almost healed. I'd been working on this new healing technique I learned with my fire power. Weird I know, fire is supposed to do the opposite. But you just have to have a clear head and really focus, and what else do you have to do in a boring room for two days?

I've been planning my escape too, in between my personal healing and yelling at Jack sessions. I know how much is at stake and I really need to focus on how to get out of here. I passed out before I could get too much detail from Master Fung. What if it was already too late? I had no idea when it was too late, too early, or how to even start. I need to get to the temple and do some research.

I've been paying a lot of attention to the robot's control panels that bring me food and clean clothes and what not, and I think I know how to easily re-wire one into doing what I want. The next time one comes in I'll-

The door slid open and a robot flew in, holding a tray with burnt toast and a glass of milk. Now was my only chance. Once it had its back turned to me, I leapt onto its back and yanked open the control panel. I pushed a few buttons and it powered down momentarily. Yes! I unhooked a few wires and replaced them in various locations. Red goes here, green over here. It started to power back on and it looked at me for a moment, before quickly exiting the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and slumped onto the bed. God I hope it worked.

**Xiaolin Temple**

**No POV**

"Young monks, we now only have six days until Chase gains power. We have trained day and night and I know you are ready to face Chase. We must get Kimiko out of there at all costs so she may begin the tests."

"Then I say we go! We can't wait any longer. She's already been there for two days, who knows what they could have done to her!" Rai stood up and the gentle breeze quickly stirred up into a mini tornado around them.

"Let us gather our weapons." The three monks, master, and dragon all headed toward the vault.

**Chase's Lair**

**Chase's POV**

I couldn't help but smirk as I peered into the new crystal eye. The Xiaolin Dragons suited up for a battle that could not be won. How could their Master be so foolish into thinking she was really here? I expected better from them, more of a challenge. Ah well, this should be quick and easy. Just six more days, and all of my hard work will pay off.

I got up from my throne, already bored and sauntered off to my room. I glanced over at the table in the corner of my room and a book caught my eye; the prophecy book. Why on earth was it in here? As I walked over to it, a wave of soap-smelling perfume hit me and my nostrils flared; Wuya. I grabbed the book and hurled it across the room, watching old torn pages fly out of it before it was completely destroyed by the impact of the wall.

"_You're telling me THIS is the only way it can happen!" She watched what was left of the book crumple to the floor._

"_It's the only thing I can find… It's the only way." I laid a hand on her shoulder, her breathing becoming a little more relaxed. I watched as something changed in her eyes. She turned her gaze from the book on the floor, to mine._

"_I'll do it." She whispered soft and sweet. She brought her hand up to my cheek and caressed it, smiling at me. I grabbed her hand and ripped it from my face. My nostrils flared with anger and my gloves began to tear, claws starting to prod through my fingertips._

"_No." I growled through clenched teeth. "Never, will I ever let you do that. I don't care how much training you've had, I don't care how strong you are. You could _die._ I am not risking that." I released her before I became too angry and started exiting the room._

"_You can't stop me you know." She called after me. I spun around on my heels and glared at her. She avoided my gaze and turned it back to the book on the ground. "All I have to do is repeat the ancient words, and hold onto you… will you never let me touch you again?" A fierce blow struck my heart and I felt my knees buckle. Slowly I started to realize, no matter how much I don't want her to, I will do whatever makes her happy. And I cannot resist her touch…_

**Jack's Lair**

**Kim's POV**

BOOM! My heart pounded inside of my chest as I heard the robot finally explode. Smoke started seeping in through the cracks underneath and above the door, letting me know security was weakened. I summoned my element and did a Judolette Flip into the door. It fell down with ease and I was standing in a commotion of smoke and crazy robots. I took my chance and darted for Jack's garage where I knew he kept his flying devices. As soon as I knocked down that door, I heard screaming from upstairs.

"What the hell was that! Jack-bots, secure Kimiko's room! Go now! Oh my God Chase is going to kill me…" I heard his heavy boots clamber clumsily down the stairs. I quickly vanished in the smoke and climbed into the nearest vehicle I could find. I shut out all the smoke so I could finally see and breathe clearly. I turned the power button on and heard the engine roar to life. A tall shadow appeared in the door way, too scrawny to be any robot. I sunk back into the black leather chair, lifted the steering wheel upwards, and floored it. I screamed as I sky rocketed through the roof and climbed higher and higher into the sky until I could calm down enough to stop. I hovered there for a few moments before alarms started going off. I looked around frantically, and saw the problem.

There were hundreds of Jack-bots coming at me, shooting lasers and whatever else they had. I cursed under my breath as I tried to figure out the controls. I finally decided that the steering wheel and gas pedal was all I needed to know, so I pushed the steering wheel forward this time and floored it. I flew out of there like a bat outta hell, but that didn't stop the robots. I tried to shake them, but they were just as fast as I was, and I didn't know how to work any weapons in this thing. I figured my best bet was to make it to Chase's lair and save the boys, if it wasn't too late.

The mountain top came into view, and I could tell fighting was already going on inside. Lions were spread all out across the threshold, which was a good sign. I flew the giant machine through the doorway, ripping off the side wings and crashing into the chaos inside. Air bags deployed everywhere, and I managed to escape the mess with only a bloody nose and sore body. As I stumbled out of the machine holding my head, everyone's eyes were on me. My heart froze and my blood ran cold. Scaly and cold arms wrapped around me, and before I even had a chance to blink, I was being hurled through some kind of portal. The wind ripped all around my face and made me sick. I kept falling until finally I reached solid ground.

I gasped and curled up on the ground, already realizing what had happened. Tears streamed down my face and a stream of curses poured out of my mouth. That was my one chance… I finally got away, and for what? Just to get locked up again. I let a sob escape my lips and laid there for a few more moments, until I felt someone's gaze upon me. I slowly pushed myself up and gave a demonic glare to a demon himself. "What the hell!" I spat. I shot up and ran towards him, slamming my fist into his face. His nostrils flared and he towered over me. I yelped in surprise and tried to step back, but he grabbed both of my wrists and yanked me closer to him.

"You will remain here." He whispered threateningly. He was back in his normal form but his eyes still remained reptilian slits. His breath was sweet as it blew in my face. I was dazed by the smoothness of his voice and the close contact. His eyes began to melt into a warm topaz color, looking deep into mine. I couldn't think, what was happening? My breath sped up and I felt uncomfortable. I wanted out. I began to squirm but his grip only grew tighter.

"Chase…" I whispered. "Let go."

**Chase's POV**

"_Chase, you have to let go, time's running out." I clung to her for dear life. I couldn't let her go through with this. "I have to go!" I unwillingly let go as she entered the battle arena. I stood there motionless, unable to watch. I heard fighting and screaming, sometimes they were her screams and I just couldn't stand it. Thirty minutes later she stumbled up to me with a smile. "I made it."_

I released the dragon of fire from my grip and stood there.

"Chase?" Her voice was actually filled with concern.

"What?" I snapped. That did it.

"What the hell ever. Get out." Back to her normal self. A small smile formed on my face before I exited the room. I stood outside the door and listened to her talk to herself for a while before I realized what had just happened. Kimiko had brought back a memory of her… Kimiko is reminding me of her. I can't let this happen. That means…

**Kimiko's POV**

I sat on the bed and put my head between my knees. I think I'm going to be sick. I need to take a nap or something to clear my head, so I can think of yet another escape plan. I had to help my friends. I laid back on the bed and started settling in, but every time I moved something crinkled underneath me. Annoyed, I removed the source of the crinkling and stared at it.

_Lou Mang Soup Prophecy_

_The 1600__th__ year after drinking Lao Man Long Soup,_

_The drinker shall gain the special power_

_Each dragon contained._

_They shall become the supreme ruler_

_Of both the earth and the underworld._

_They shall rain for eternity_

_And no one may stop them._

The paper fell from my hand and drifted to the floor. I closed my eyes and a stream of tears flowed down my cheeks. How could I stop that from happening in here? Something had to be done, or the world would be done for, all because of me.

I glanced down at the floor and saw other pages scattered around the floor as well. Puzzled, I climbed to the floor and gathered them up. Sheng Gong Wu Prophecy, Wuya Prophecy, gee I think this was a book of prophecy's. I laughed and gathered them all up and stuck them in the worn out book. I flipped through them, intrigued by each and every one of them, until one stuck out to me.

_Marriage Prophecy_

My eyes lit up. Maybe this could help.

_If someone has sold their soul_

_They cannot stop being evil._

_There's only one way to stop that._

_Love._

_A willing young lady must go through 3 deadly tests_

_And marry him._

_To prove her love for him._

_If someone has that much love for a soulless creature_

_He was not vey evil to begin with_

_Once she completes them, he remains soulless_

_But is free of the evil chains._

I furrowed my eyebrows. Obviously I already knew all of that. I need to know HOW to start these tests! I flipped it over to the back and my eyes widened. Are you kidding me?

**Chase's POV**

I watched her friends battled my army. They were not match, my lions just kept coming and coming, no matter how many they defeated. I smirked down at them from my balcony. Just six more days.

_I couldn't stand not knowing. My thoughts went wild with what ifs. I wanted to peek but I couldn't bring myself to it. I couldn't watch her get hurt, all because of me. She only had two hours and, and I could tell by the sound of it, this challenge was a lot harder._

_Why was I doing this? Do I really not want to be evil? To be a soulless creature, but not evil? Why did I sell my soul in the first places then?_

_One of her screams ripped me from my thoughts and she was all I could focus on. I know what I was doing this… as much as I hated to admit it, I, Chase Young, was in love. The greatest weakness of them all. I knew I would be the laughing stock of the Heylin World, but I just didn't care. Not right now, anyways. All that mattered was her safety, and she was not safe right now._

_An hour later, her bruised and battered body slumped onto the ground next to me. I stroked her hair and brought her into my lap._

"_You will continue no farther." I whispered into her ear. I felt her body twitch to life for a moment._

"_I-it's… too late to quit… now." Her eyes closed and she was out cold. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew she was right._

I turned sharply on my heels and made my way back down the corridor. When I made it to my big wooden door, I was hesitant to open. Why do I keep coming back here? I growled and pushed open the door anyway, to see her sleeping in my giant oak bed. I strolled over to her and brushed the hair out of her face. She sighed lightly and placed her hand on mine and it made me shiver. I sat down on the bed beside her, her hand still in mine. I watched her sleep peacefully until my hand started burning. I looked, puzzled, at our hands. When I glanced at her face, she was smirking evil, which sent another shiver through my body. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"私はあなたを愛して. Now let the games begin."

**^ That phrase up there means I love you in Japanese. Or at least that's what google translate said. Anyway, that's why Kimiko was upset when she read the back of the page. It's kinda corny, but hey!**


End file.
